cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Keith Connor
Keith Connor is English Professional Wrestler who currently is employed by New-TNA and NESE. Keith Connor is a former one time 3I Champion and NESE Tag Team Champion with Oshujax. The CAW was created by Inspector Shetty/King Patch. Early Life Normal kid, normal background. Lost a fight at school. Wanted revenge. All karate/self defense classes turned him away. Went to a wrestling school (cause at the time he thought it was real). Trained by "Lightning" Mike Quackenbush. It was during his training that he met up with his tag team partner, Gordon Chan. New Era Of Sports Entertainment (2010- Initial Run Keith Connor was signed to NESE on the 2nd February. He and Chan were thrown together as a tag team called The Fallen. They would make their debut against Linkara and Deadpool, for the World Tag Team Championship, but would come up short in the attempt. Connor's next match would see him square off against Zac Efron, Nick Hogan and Jack Black in a no.1 contenders match for the Tag Team Championships. Connor would eliminate Jack Black, but would be defeated by Zac Efron when it came down to the final 2. Keith Connor would be successful in his next match, against Chuck Taylor and Nick Hogan. At Brooklyn Rage, Connor and Chan would take part in the Battle Royal to determine no.1 contenders at Blackest Night. Connor would the first eliminated in the match, while Tag Partner Chan was last eliminated. After Brooklyn Rage, Connor would shock the NESE auidence, by pulling a roll up on Nostalgia Critic and becoming 3I Champion in a impromtu match set by the Crock as punishment for Nostalgia Critic getting invloved in more than one match. Connor would then defeat Christian Bale to successfully retain his championship. Connor would then referee a match between Human Tornado and Chuck Taylor, with the winner getting a 3I Championship shot. Connor would be slow to count, not acknowledge submissions and attack to competitors, dragging the match to a time limit draw. The Crock was upset with this, and gave both Human Tornado and Chuck Taylor title shots at Blackest Night. Connor complained, so the Crock added Gordon Chan to the match to make it "fair". Connor would go in this match the underdog, but would come out the victor. It was around this time that he debuted a new finisher: The Deconmissioned. Heel Turn Connor would appear on Episode 9 with a much more smug attitude, criticizing his opponent Fire Ant. He would then try to talk down the Nostalgia Critic, but would end up on the back end of a Taste The Rainbow Chokeslam. His Heel turn was complete when he attacked Gordon Chan after Chan lost a 3I Championship qualifier. He started calling himself the "The New Deal" afterwards. He would then go on to make a successful defence of his 3I Championship against Data, defeating him with the Deconmissioned. This defence took him past Nostalgia Critic on number of successful defences. He then would ambush Nostalgia Critic on his way out to the ring, making him uncapable of defending his Tag Team Championship. Nostalgia Critic claimed he would take his 3I Championship in revenge, and would cash in his rematch clause, making it a Ladder Match at the Great Puerto Rican Bash. Keith Connor would however come out victorious. Keith Connor would then defeat Xenomorph in a Viewer's Choice, mocking the voters during the match. Connor would then verbally assault Chris Jericho the following week. However, Jericho would react in attacking Keith Connor, knocking him out before his match with Kevin Steen. Steen would take advantage of Connor's fallen state, and would defeat Connor, winning Connor's 3I Champonship. Keith Connor would cash in his rematch clause at World War Rumble, and Connor made it a ladder match. However, Chris Jericho convinced Bandit Keith to let him in the 3I Championship match at WWR, making it a 3 Way Ladder Match. The episode before World War Rumble, Connor would face Jericho in a warm up for their ladder match. Jericho would dominate the match, until Connor hit Jericho with the ringbell to get himself DQ'd. At World War Rumble, Chris Jericho would defeat Connor and Steen, becoming 3I Champion. Keith Connor would then announce he wanted to become the first Triple Crown Champion in NESE and decided to focus on the on the Tag Team Division. He claimed that he had a tag partner that would ensure success. On NESE 18, he would recieve a tag team title shot, and after 90s Kid turned on his partner Xenomorph, Keith Connor would pin the fallen Xenomorph to become NESE Tag Team Champion. Despite this, Keith Connor would not reveal his tag team partner. The Colony would defeat The Horde to get a Tag Team Championship shot at Kurt Russellmania. On the final show before Kurt Russellmania, Soldier Ant would defeat Keith Connor. At the Mega Event, Keith Connor would reveal his tag team partner to be Oshujax, and retain his Tag Team Championships. At the beginning of Season 2, the newly formed Masters of the Attitude Adjustment would make their first defense of the Tag Team belts, defeating Rorschach and The Doctor. They would take on the challenge of NESE's first tag team champions, The Fourth Wall, at Rondo of Blood, and would defeat them after using the Doomsday Device, a move they had started using as a tag team finishing maneuve, on 90s Kid. However, during this time, both Connor and Oshujax would be bothered by The Colony, as they had claimed that they weren't given a fair shot at the NESE Tag gold, and demanded another. After the Masters had defeated the Bashams, a team they claimed to be "the greatest of all time", Masters accepted their challenge on one condition; if the Colony lost, they would have to remove their masks. The Colony would accept, and at Springtime for Hitler, The Colony would overcome The Masters, and win the NESE Tag Team Championship. The Masters of the Attitude Adjustment would be most successful title reign, as they held the titles for 302 days, making 4 successful defenses. Despite their success as NESE Champions, niether would be picked to take part in the G1 Climax. Connor wouldn't be seen in NESE till NESE Episode 30, where he unsuccessfully challenged for the NESE American Championship, losing to KENTA. Afterward, he would become apart of his partner's feud against Shinsuke Nakamura, challenging Nakamura to a match on an episode of NESE. Nakamura would accept and defeat Connor with a Boma Ye. Connor would have rematch with Nakamura at CAWnspiracy, where he took Nakamura to the limit in a 15 minute match, but would again come up short against Nakamura, falling once more to the Boma Ye. Despite this, he is schelde to face Nakamura and a partner of his choice in a tag match with his partner Oshujax at Ringo Starrcade. World Wide Championship Wrestling (2010) Keith Connor has signed with WWCW. On his debut, he would team up with Gary Frank Simpson to defeat Mark Henry in a Handicap Match. He would then be sent to hell the next show. However, Connor would show up fine the next show because he had to do the job to a nWo ripoff. WWCW died when Eddie Domainian died. World CAW Wrestling (2011) Keith Connor would debut on a episode of WCW Saturday Night, in a tag team with Jason Matthews called the Magnificent Bastards. They would go on to face Evan Bourne and Mark Henry, and lose after Jason Matthews was pinned by Mark Henry. They would be drafted to Thunder in the WCW Draft. The Magnificent Bastards would feud with the tag champions, The Random Mexican KKK, but before the title match between the two teams could happen, WCW owner cBcarter disappeared off the face of the earth. When he returned, he closed down WCW. New-TNA (2012-2013) Keith Connor also signed with New-TNA in 2012, and made his debut teaming with a man returning back to CAW, Bryan Davis, and defeated the Job Squad (Leroy Rogers & N.D.Darkness) on an epsiode of Xplosion. ICONic Pro Wrestling (2013-2015) Connor would debut for iPW competing in their The Road To Glory series to crown an iPW Global Heavyweight Champion. On Stage 1 of the Road To Glory, Brent would enter a Battle Royal entering in at number 19, only to be the second to be eliminated by Zach Starr. On Stage 2, Connor would team with Zack Starr, as they defeated Dante Styles & Caylen Rogers. On Stage 3, Connor was involved in a 4 man battle royal which was won by Zack Starr. At The Long Walk Night 1, Connor would defeat Smokey, Connor announced his affiliation with Brent Harvanator and Lemarcus Carter. The three men called themselves "Sacrament." In response to these actions, the iPW President banned outside interference in any match throughout the remainder of the Road to Glory tournament. On The Long Walk Night 2, Connor was defeated by Marcus King in the iPW Global Heavyweight Championship Bracket - Semi-Final. At IPW Iconic Revolution, Sacrament (Brent Delivine, Keith Connor, & Lemarcus Carter) would defeat John Blackrose, Smokey, & Trey Owens in an Six Man Tag Team Match. Special Appearances CAW Clusterfuck Series *Connor would make appearances at Clusterfuck 1. He entered at 19, but was quickly eliminated by Spoony. *Connor was schedule to appear at CAW Clusterfuck 2, but was attacked by Jimmy Hart, who stole his place in the Rumble. CAW Young Lions Cup *Keith Connor would take part in the 2010 competition, losing to Rick Acid in the first round. *Connor did take part in the 2011 competition, and managed to defeat Evan O'Shea in the first round before being defeated in the eliminator by Blake of IWT. Championships & Accomplishments New Era Of Sports Entertainment *NESE 3I Championship (1 Time) *NESE Tag Team Championship (w/ Oshujax) (1 Time) New Age Wrestling *NAW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) Other Accomplishments *The Vivianverse ranked him #'45' of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in 2010 Lucha de Apuesta record In Wrestling Finishers *''Modified Sharpshooter'' *''The Deconmissioned ''(F-U) *End Game (Michinoku Driver) Signature Moves *''Armbar'' *''Piledriver'' *''Single Leg Boston Crab'' *''Underhook Suplex'' *''Lariat'' *''Exploder'' *''Vertical Exploder'' *''T-Bone Exploder'' *''Capture Suplex'' *''Inverted Headlock Neckbreaker'' *''Suicide Dive'' *''Nagata Lock'' Theme Music * ]http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3rYFNBSKvk "O Fortuna"REMIX (NESE)] * Bitches by Mindless Self-Indulgence (NESE & WWCW) * Blue Monday by Orgy (NESE) * Welcome Home by Cambria and Coheed (used on NESE West Episode 21) * Six Barrel Shotgun by Black Rebel Motocycle Club (NESE; with Oshujax, WCW; used with [[Jason Matthews])] * LSF by Kasabian (NESE) * "Cutt off" by Kasabian (Current NESE and iPW theme) Category:NESE Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:World Wide Championship Wrestling Category:World CAW Wrestling Category:2010 Vivianverse Top 50 Category:New-TNA Category:Those who defied fate Category:NO-CW Category:IPW